


We Were on a Break

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Reader is Rachel and Natasha is Ross, Swearing, This is based on the FRIENDS episodes where Ross cheats on Rachel, this is a request I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Natasha cheated on Y/N after thinking that they had broken up.  When Y/N finds out she’s heartbroken over it, and Natasha tries to make amends when she finds out that they hadn’t actually broken up.





	We Were on a Break

You slammed the door to your room, but it was opened a few seconds later by Natasha, a pleading look on her face.  “Y/N, talk to me!”  She could feel the panic rising in her chest.  In all her years as a spy, there had only ever been a few times where she had felt like she was going to lose her cool, but this was even worse than any of those other times.

You were shaking with rage.  You couldn’t believe that she had done this to you.  That she could even _consider_ it.  You had trusted her, offered your heart to her and what had she done with it?  She had stomped on it when she had decided that it was a good idea to sleep with Sharon.

You turned around, the look of rage in your eyes startling her.  “You want to talk about it?  All right, let’s talk about it, Natasha.”  She winced as you used her full name, you normally called her ‘Nat’ or ‘babe’.  Natasha was reserved for when you were feeling annoyed, scared, or in this instance pissed off.  “How was she?”

Of all the things she expected to hear come out of your mouth that was not one of them.  “What?”

“How. Was. She?”  You enunciated each word.  “The woman you fucked last night?  What did Maria say her name was?  Sharon?”  You knew exactly who Maria had said Natasha had slept with.  You could see the pretty blonde’s face in your mind right now, and it made you all the more angry that it was someone you worked with.  That you had to see on a daily basis.

“She was… okay,” Natasha said slowly.  This was a trap, but how else was she supposed to answer?  “She wasn’t you though.”

You growled and picked up a pillow and began to whack away at her with it.  It helped alleviate some of your anger at her, but it was going to take more than a few whacks of a pillow to help you relieve the pain inside.  

On the other side of the door a small group had gathered.  They had heard the door slam and then your raised voice.  They had wondered what was going on and went to see if the two of you were all right.  It was supposed to be your one year anniversary and they hadn’t expected to hear the sounds of fighting coming from the two of you.

Clint closed his eyes and shook his head, “Oh Nat, what did you do?”

Steve frowned, “How could she do that to Y/N?”

“Shhhh!”  Wanda hissed.  “I can’t hear what they’re saying.”

The two of you have no idea that your friends are right outside the door listening in on the argument.  “Y/N, I swear, I never would have done anything if I had known we were still together!  I thought we were over, I thought you and–”

“Don’t,” you warned.  “How many times do we have to have this same argument?  Hmm?  I have never nor will I ever sleep with Darcy!  I needed space, we needed space.  Your jealousy over Darcy was starting to get to me.  I was tired of hashing out the same problems.  When you called and she was here nothing was happening.  She brought me food and listened to me talk over our argument.  She knows I love you.”

Natasha moved over to you, her hands raised slightly, afraid you might attack her with the pillow again.  “I’m sorry, I was wrong, but please forgive me.  I love you too, I just want to be with you.”

You turned your head away from her, tears burning your eyes.  “I don’t know if I can forgive you.  Or even trust you!”  You jumped when you felt her hand gently touch your arm, felt her warmth pressed against your side.  “Don’t make this harder Nat.”

Natasha wanted to smile, you hadn’t called her Natasha, but the defeated tone of your voice told her that this wasn’t a small victory.  Her lips brushed against your shoulder, and God did you want to melt against her and let her whisper her apologies to you, but you wrenched yourself away from her, your gut twisting.  

Tears spilled down Natasha’s cheeks, “Y/N, please look at me.  I need to see you.”

You shook your head, “No.”  You couldn’t do this.  You were feeling so drained already.  Emotionally and physically.  “Nat it’s over.  How can I trust you after something like this?”

“She didn’t mean anything, I swear.  Y/N, I love you and only you.  She was just some drunken mistake,” you could hear the desperation in Natasha’s voice.  “Please don’t let this mistake ruin what we have.”

You leaned your head back, trying to keep the tears from falling.  “It already has,” you whispered, your heart breaking even more in the process.

 

**A Few Months Later**

Natasha held you in her arms, it had been so long since you had been held like this by her.  You had missed it if you were being honest.  You loved the feeling of her arms wrapped around your body, her skin pressed against yours.  You were glad to be back in her arms.  “I missed this,” you murmured as you ran your finger up and down her arm.

She kissed the top of your head, “So have I.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to own up to all those things that you had done.  The way you took responsibility and owned up to the affair with Sharon,” you said.

Natasha’s mind flipped back to the letter you had written her… the one she hadn’t actually finished reading.  She had meant to, but it was late and that thing had been eighteen pages if not longer.  She had only agreed to everything in it when Y/N asked because they were so close to being together again and she just wanted to be with you again.

“… I didn’t think it was possible.  I mean I asked the team what they thought, and you know that they have our best interest at heart.  They were a little worried that something would happen again,” you continued.  Natasha felt her anger flare a little.  You had gone to the team and dragged them into this as well?  “They just don’t want to see us on the outs again like last time.”

Natasha remembered the last time very well.  Everyone had taken Y/N’s side.  Of course, they would.  You hadn’t been the one that had cheated.  Natasha had felt horrible after it had all went down, she had spent weeks trying to make it up not only to you but to the entire time.

It had taken little over a month to finally be back on good terms with everyone.  Clint had even made her promise to give you space and time to breathe and let all of this go.  She ground her teeth, “We were on a break.”

You furrowed your brows, “What?”  You pulled away slightly, holding the sheet against you as you turned to face her.  “What did you just say?”

“We were on a break!”  She yelled furiously as she flung the covers back and began to pick up her discarded clothes and put them back on.  “I owned up to all that shit months ago!  And I didn’t finish that damned letter.  You rambled on and on for a billion pages that it actually managed to put me to sleep! Thanks, by the way, it was the best sleep I’ve had in months,” she sneered at you and you felt your hackles raise.

You gaped at her, “You fell asleep?!  That letter was important to me!”

Natasha shot you a withering look, “Yeah well, I wasn’t going to keep sucking up for something I had already apologized for.  I made a mistake, you all made me feel shitty for a good while.  I felt awful, and now it’s over.  Just let it go already.”

You climbed out of bed throwing on your robe and followed her out into the hall, “We’re over, Natasha!  We’re never getting back together after this!”

She turned around, her green eyes narrowed, “Fine by me!”  With that, she stormed down to the elevator and got inside.  

The others had come out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about and when they saw you and Natasha arguing they had groaned.  Not this again.

Wanda made her way down the hall and shot Clint a look that told him to go after Natasha.  It was going to be a long evening for the two of them.


End file.
